Happy Ending (TaoRis)
by BabyXia KTS
Summary: Bisakah aku mengisi kekosongan di hatimu? Bisakah kisah cintaku berakhir bahagia? Bahagia seperti karangan fans tentang kita, bisakah? TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao. Official Pair juga mampir nih. CHAP 1 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Happy Ending

Main Pair: TaoRis

Other Pair: Find by yourself :3

Length: Masih nggak tahu

Rating: T, maybe?

Genre: Romance, dan sesuai title, Happy Ending :3

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), GaJe, Abal2, Bahasa gak baku, typo (s) bertebaran, DLDR! Udah baca wajib review!

Author: Patricia CassiEXOST JYJFan (XiaXiaKim)

NB: Chap ini hanya prolog, mau liat respon readers dulu.

.

.

.

.

Happy Ending

.

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

.

Yaoi Fanfic

.

.

.

.

Dont bash the casts, just bash the author.

.

.

.

.

_Kau pikir, sia-sia kah perjuanganmu selama ini?  
Oh, iya, sekarang ini perjuanganku  
Perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu.  
Mengapa?  
Karena aku sadar_

_Aku mencintaimu..._

.

.

.

.

_Berapa banyak luka yang kutorehkan padamu?  
Sebandingkah dengan yang kualami sekarang?_

.

.

.

.

_Mengapa kau tak memandangku lagi?  
Apa aku berubah menjadi jelek?  
Masih adakah aku dihatimu, Huang Zi Tao?_

.

.

.

.

_Bisakah aku mengisi kekosongan di hatimu?  
Bisakah kisah cintaku berakhir bahagia?  
Bahagia seperti karangan fans tentang kita.  
Bisakah?_

.

.

.

.

'Sungguh, baru kusadari aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao' kata Kris dalam hati saat melihat kedekatan Tao dengan Sehun. Kris sedang menahan rasa cemburunya sekarang.

Eh, tunggu.

Cemburu?

Memang Tao memiliki ikatan pada Kris? Tidak kan?

Tentu Tao berhak dekat dengan siapapun, Tao bukan kekasihnya, kan?

.

.

.

.

'Mulai merasa cemburu, Kris hyung? Makanya, cobalah kau lebih cepat merasakan rasa itu, hyung!'

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi kekasih Tao hyung?"  
"E-eh?"

BLUSH

.

.

.

.

Okeh, Xia udah bilang masih prolog, kan?  
Prolog yang sangat pendek, bukan?  
Baca dong, dan Review. Kasih masukan buat Xia.  
Kalo respon nya bagus, besok Xia bisa langsung lanjutin.  
Last, keep or delete? Semua kelanjutan ff ini ada di tangan readersdeul.  
Pai-pai! Review yaa!~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Happy Ending

Main Pair: TaoRis

Other Pair: Find by yourself :3

Length: Masih nggak tahu

Rating: T, maybe?

Genre: Romance, dan sesuai title, Happy Ending :3

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), GaJe, Abal2, Bahasa gak baku, typo (s) bertebaran, DLDR! Udah baca wajib review!

Author: Patricia CassiEXOST JYJFan (XiaXiaKim)

.

.

.

.

Haiii! Xia datang lagi! Sebelumnya, Xia minta maaf karena harusnya FF ini udah di share berhari-hari yang lalu, tapi.. apa daya, daku tak sempat #halah.  
Sebenarnya, ada satu kalimat yang Xia lupa tambahin di prolog kemarin, habisnya kelupaan dan sempat ga kepikiran x_x  
Xia males ngebacot lebih lanjut, jadi, langsung ke fic nya aja deh, ne...  
Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah review, habis ini Xia bakal balas review nya, kok :)

Happy Reading...

DLDR!

This is Yaoi Fanfiction

Dont bash the characters, just bash the author!

.

.

.

.

'_Sehunnie, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, kalau kau terus-terusan bersikap begitu aku mau memacari Tao saja!'_

'_Kris ge, maaf aku tak bisa menerimamu ge, aku sudah memiliki Joonmyun. Lagian, ada seseorang yang setiap hari memperhatikanmu, menjadi sandaranmu ge. Cobalah buka hatimu untuk dia... Jangan sampai dia direbut orang karena kau terlalu lama berpikir, ge.'_

Kata-kata Luhan dan Lay terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kris. Kris pun mengusap kepalanya kasar. Dia baru sadar, kalau dia telah jatuh cinta kepada maknae ketiga EXO tersebut, Dia baru menyadari kalau sedari dulu orang itu yang selalu ada disaat dia membutuhkan sandaran, bukan Lay yang selama ini dia kejar.

"Arrgghhh! Kenapa rumit sekalii!"teriak Kris sambil mengacak rambutnya (lagi) dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Kris ge, kau tak apa?" tanya suara dari luar.

DEG

Itu suara Tao, dia tau itu.

"Pergilah! Aku tak apa." Jawab Kris dari dalam dengan nada dingin. Dia pun tak tau kenapa dia berkata sekasar itu pada Tao, selama ini, semua bersikap manis dan memanjakannya.

Nyut

Dada Tao berdenyut sakit. Kris tak pernah berkata sekasar itu. Tao pun menahan tangisnya dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hiks... Kenapa mencintai gege harus sesakit ini? Apa aku tak pernah singgah di hatimu ge? Hiks..."

Isakan begitu saja keluar dari bibir _kissable _Tao. Tao sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi tak berhasil. Hey, kalian ingat kan, kalau Tao paling mudah menangis diantara semua member?

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun yang langsung masuk ke kamar Tao dan memeluknya. Sehun pun memeluk Tao.

.

.

"Apa yang telah aku perbuat pada Tao? Arghh! Aku harus minta maaf! Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku? Aish!"

Kris pun keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar Tao. Saat dia ingin masuk, terjadi pemandangan yang membuat hatinya serasa pecah berkeping-keping.

Tao, sedang tertidur di pelukan Sehun, dan Sehun yang memberikan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Tao.

"Sabar ne, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang... Lagian, kalau kau tak sibuk mengejar milik orang lain, kau sudah bisa mendapatkannya..." kata Luhan tiba-tiba, yang membuat tubuh Kris menegang dan dadanya berdenyut sakit lagi.

Kris pun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi keluar dorm tanpa pamit pada penghuni dorm yang ada.

.

.

"Hunnie, dia sudah pergi, kekeke..." Kata Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit, err.. evil, mungkin?

"Kita berhasil hyung? Sepertinya semakin seru saja! Baru babak pertama..." jawab Sehun dengan seringaian evil.

"Tao, kenapa bisa ketiduran?" tanya Luhan. Ya, Tadi Luhan baru pulang dari kegiatan belanja-nya.

"Dia menangisi Kris hyung yang membentaknya." Jawab Sehun.

"Aisshh! Naga itu pabbo sekali, sih! Bisa-bisanya dia menyakiti panda kita!" kata Luhan tak terima. Kata nya Kris mulai jatuh cinta pada Tao, tapi kok dibentak? Begitulah pemikiran Luhan.

"Entahlah, hyung. By the way, hyung, aku merindukanmu." Kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba bergelayut manja pada Luhan. Yaampun, cepat sekali berubahnya mood maknae ini. Ckckck...

"Hah? Kita kan baru tak bertemu dua jam, Sehunnie!" tandas Luhan tak terima (lagi).

"Memang aku tak boleh kangen dengan namjachinguku, eoh? Ishh! Lulu hyung ini!" jawab Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dan mencium pipi Luhan yang udah blushing parah.

"Yakk!"

.

.

.

.

Semua member EXO sedang berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam, kecuali Xiumin dan Chen, yang sedang jalan-jalan dan belum pulang.

"Kami pulaaaangggg~~" teriak Chen dengan suara high pitch nya saat memasuki dorm yang membuat semua orang menutup telinganya.

"Yakk! Kita tidak sedang dipanggung Jongdae-ya!" kata Suho memarahi Chen yang membuat Chen nyengir tak berdosa.

"Miiiaann hyuuunggg~~" jawab Chen yang berlari ke arah Suho dan memeluknya. Yaampun SuChen moment! *author jingkrak-jingkrak* *ambilkamera* *foto* *abaikan*

"Ehem. Jongdae, kau mau aku dibekukan oleh uke mu?" kata Suho yang membuat Chen tersadar lalu lari ke arah Xiumin dan mencium bibirnya. Aish.

"Miaaannn~~ Xiumin hyuungg~~"

"Heh! Bisakah tidak berlovey-dovey di depan kami? Hargai orang lain, dongg~~" kata Kris yang merasa tersinggung karena adegan lovey-dovey ChenMin.

"Sirik lu?" tanya Chen sinis. *authorketawanista*

"Bersikap sopanlah pada yang lebih tua!" Gertak Kris yang sudah mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya.

Semua member tertawa, apalagi Tao yang tertawa paling keras dan terdengar merdu di telinga Kris. Kris pun menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendengar suara tertawa ala panda. *eh*

"Sudahlah. Kapan makannya? Aku sudah lapar, lagian kau Kris hyung, cari pacar dong biar ga sirik ama couple lain." Kata Kai menengahi Chen dan Kris. Tumben si kkamjong bijak gini -"

Dan di detik berikutnya, semua member makan dengan tenang sampai tiba-tiba-...

"Tao hyung, buka mulutmu~ Aaa... kereta datangg~~" –Sehun menyuapi Tao. Tao pun dengan polosnya membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Sehun.

"Tao-ie, sekarang menghadap padaku, ne.. Buka mulutmu~~" Gantian Luhan yang menyuapi Tao. Tao pun menerima suapan itu.

Beberapa member beranggapan bahwa HunTaoHan adalah _happy family, _dan sebagian menganggapnya sebagai Cinta Segitiga. Ckckck.

"Sehun, Luhan, Tao bisa makan sendiri."kata seseorang dengan suara berat yang merasa risih, atau cemburu mungkin.

"Eh naga, kenapa kau yang sewot? Lagian Tao tak menolak, ya 'kan Tao?" tanya Luhan memastikan sambil mengacak rambut Tao penuh sayang.

"Luhan ge, jangan diacak~" kata Tao dan mem pout kan bibir nya. Imuttt~~ *ambilkamera*

"Aku selesai!" kata Kris dingin dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Kyahahaha~ Kena kau, appaku yang manis~~ *abaikan*

"Puahahahahahahah~~! Dia cemburuuu~~" kata Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Tao hyung, kita berhasil lagi!~" kata Sehun pada Tao dan Tao pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Sungguh, ini bukan idenya. Ini ide Couple HunHan yang ingin menyadarkan Kris, itu saja...

Member lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala...

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Kris hanya merenung sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dan sesekali menghela nafasnya. Huh, andai saja dia tidak bersikeras mengejar Lay, pasti dia sudah bisa bersama Tao, dan dia pun baru sadar, rasanya dengan Lay itu hanya sekedar suka, bukan seperti pada Tao yang terasa seperti ingin melindunginya terus-menerus.

"Ini salahku! Aish! Bagaimana kalau Tao diambil oleh maknae itu eoh? Ish!"

Okeyy~

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir, 'kan. Kebanyakan dari kalian juga pasti begitu, terkecuali untuk author, untuk saat ini mungkin... *numpangcurhat* *abaikansaja*

"Huang Zi Tao, aku Kris Wu, mengakui kalau aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Kumohon, jangan buat aku sakit hati. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tao... Kumohon..."

.

.

.

.

_Bisakah kisah cintaku berakhir bahagia?__  
__Bahagia seperti karangan fans tentang kita.__  
__Bisakah?_

.

.

.

.

Fiuhh~~ Selesai.  
Gimana? Pendek ya? Kumohon jangan bunuh Xia. Xia tau FF Xia jelek, pendek, dan keliatan abal-abal banget..  
Xia lagi stress berat readersdeull...  
Mungkin Xia mau curhat bentar kali yak?

Xia ini capek, hati Xia capek, dan badan Xia juga capek. Tugas sekolah itu numpuk, dan Xia pulang jam 3 sore tiap hari. Xia tau sih ini demi kebaikan Xia juga, tapi, kalau ortu Xia gak maksa buat masuk sekolah pilihan mereka, pasti Xia gak bakal secapek ini.

Ditambah temen Xia yang kaya' nya mulai menjauh dari Xia. Yaampun, Xia udah galau banget ini.

Maaf ya Xia curhat di fanfic ini, habisnya Xia gak tau mau curhat ama siapa lagi selain ama kalian...

Nih balesan review:

meyy-chaan: Hehehe, ini Krease menderita dulu, habisnya kasian tiap baca FF Tao nya menderita terus. Makasih ya udah mau baca dan review, nih udah lanjut.

MichiMizuka: Makasih udah support aku, udah baca dan review fic abal-abal aku. Ini udah lanjut. Hehe.

rina. : Ini udah next, makasih ya udah baca dan review.

futari chan: Hahaha, iya, aku juga. Makasih ne udah baca dan review.

Milky Andromeda: Ini udah lanjut chingu ^^

URuRuBaek: Hahaha, ini sesuai judul kok, happy ending dan aku janjiin endingnya pasti TaoRis. Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

ajib4ff: Makasih dukungannya ^^

taoris shipper: Ini si Kris kelamaan nyadar nya soal perasaan dia ke Tao, ini udah lanjut ^^

JaeRyeoCloudnia: Ini udah lanjut, makasih ne ^^

Emaknya Panda: Iya, ini kehapus admin FFn kaya'nya. Ini udah lanjut, dan maaf kalo pendek banget, lagi galau ini. Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca dan review.

mochi14: Ini udah lanjut. Ngga, Sehun punya rencana~~ Makasih ne udah nyempetin baca dan review.

Dark Shine: Hahaha, ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama update. Dan makasih udah nyempetin baca dan review.

Xiao Mey: Ini udah lanjut, maaf kalo kurang panjang, ne... ^^ Iya deh tapi kamu ambil Lulu aja soalnya Kris buat aku *ditampar*

Sekali lagi makasih udah nyempetin baca dan review

Dan Selamat Merayakan hari Raya Idul Fitri buat yang ngerayaain *walaupuntelat*

-Patricia CassiEXOST JYJFan (XiaXiaKim)-


End file.
